Jobs
A recurring system in the final Fantasy franchise, the job system allows players to equip new abilities centered around a specific way of fighting. While this system was a fundamental element of Final Fantasy initially, it will be used as a way to better know your role when fighting in battles. Be it a healer, attacker, or magic user, their is something for everyone! But don't feel obliged to use the jobs if you feel they don't suit your needs. Each class brings with it, a set of 7''' unique or familiar Skill Commands and abilities to be used at the player's expense. Just keep in mind that with each pro, there will also be cons... *The Job may only be equipped when the required AP is met, along with the necessary amount of Skill Command slots. YOU MUST COMPLETE ALL 5 TASKS TO OBTAIN AND EQUIP A JOB.' Soldier A powerful attacker. Soldiers have one main focus; Deal as much physical damage as possible. Their magic pool is virtually non existent, but man, can they make a hit! With heavy combos and a persistent spirit, the soldier never backs down! *'REQUIREMENTS TO EQUIP''' *(✔) Did not sacrifice Path of the Warrior *(✔) Own 5 Physical Skill commands *(✔) Reach 20 Base Strength *(✔) Own the "Brave Warrior" accessory. *(✔) Have 7AP and 3 SC Slots available Black Mage Master of the dark arts, Black Mages excel at spellcasting. Their high magic makes them the perfect magic users, but they are only offensive. So no light, healing, or defensive magic! But it's a small price when this handy class allows you to cast spell after spell of magical onslaught. *'REQUIREMENTS TO EQUIP' *(✔) Did not sacrifice Path of the Mystic *(✔) Obtain Fire, Blizzard, Thunder, and Gravity Magic *(✔) Reach 20 Base Magic *(✔) Own the "Mystic Chain" accessory. *(✔) Have 8AP and 3 SC Slots available White Mage Divine caster of light. No party is complete without a healer, and the White Mage class will suit all your needs in keeping your allies alive and healthy. An excellent beginner class for the player with that has yet to excel in any offensive battle styles. Healing and protection is their prime directive, so be sure to equip the Cure spell when using this divine healer. *'REQUIREMENTS TO EQUIP' *(✔) Did not sacrifice Path of the Guardian *(✔) Obtain the Cura Spell *(✔) Reach 5 Base MP and 10 Base Resistance or Defense *(✔) Own the "Ray of Light" accessory. *(✔) Have 7AP and 3 SC Slots available Monk Disciplined master of hand to hand combat. The Monk class excels in close quarters martial arts and has a fair amount of power and health. But being a monk means fighting without the use of weapons. Meaning no keyblade, no magic, and no attacks requiring a keyblade! The Monk's best skill is to rapidly fill the command gauge. *'REQUIREMENTS TO EQUIP' *(✔) Did not sacrifice Path of the Guardian or Path of the Warrior (One or the other) *(✔) Obtain the Reluctancy Skill Command *(✔) Reach 40 Base HP and 15 Base Strength *(✔) Own the "Energy Bangle" accessory. *(✔) Have 9AP and 2 SC Slots available Ninja Stealth and evasion specialist. Ninjas hit hard and fast. While they may not have many special abilities, their speed allows them to evade the enemies powerful blows. An extra keyblade and illusion skills allows for a bit of extra firepower, giving the ninja an extra edge over more powerful opponents. *'REQUIREMENTS TO EQUIP' *(✔) Did not sacrifice Path of the Hunter *(✔) Obtain the Stopra Spell *(✔) Reach 20 Base Speed *(✔) Own the "Speed Chain" accessory. *(✔) Have 10AP and 2 SC Slots available Ranger The Ranger knows how to keep distance. Being further away from their opponent allows this class to specialize in firing multiple projectiles with the cost of never approaching the opposing force directly. A very "ranged" class for both the physical and magical offender, *'REQUIREMENTS TO EQUIP' *(✔) Did not sacrifice Path of the Hunter or Path of the Mystic (One or the other) *(✔) Use the Fire spell 10 times in boss battles *(✔) Obtain a long ranged skill command *(✔) Reach 15 Base Strength, Speed, and Magic *(✔) Have 9AP and 3 SC Slots available Category:Gameplay